Pruebas
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Todos lo sabían, era un secreto a voces en la escuela. Roy lo sabía, Riza lo sospechaba, Alphonse creía necesario confirmarlo, Mei confiaba en los rumores, Ling alardeaba sobre ello y Lan Fan prefería guardarse los comentarios. Para las Missing In Action: Midori Mitzuki 2 y Peqelulu.


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist es de Hiromu "la vaca" Arakawa. Yo soy Miss Pringles, la chica unicornio. Y no, no busco lucrar con esto. Ni siquiera sé cómo chuchas se puede lucrar con un fanfic. Mary Kay y cualquier otra compañía que pudiera mencionarse es de sus respectivos dueños y/o CEOs.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota: Sé que la forma correcta de escribir es May y no Mei, pero a mí me gusta más Mei, así que le dejo así.**

* * *

**PRUEBAS**

_Capítulo Único_

Todos lo sabían, era un secreto a voces entre la escuela en general. Roy lo sabía, Riza lo sospechaba, Alphonse creía necesario confirmarlo, Mei confiaba en los rumores, Ling alardeaba sobre ello y Lan Fan prefería guardarse los comentarios, pero lo cierto era que nadie lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Ni siquiera Alphonse, el hermano menor del implicado número uno: Edward Elric.

Y es que todos podían notar la relación de Edward y Winry a kilómetros de distancia. Cómo se miraban, cómo se buscaban el uno al otro cuando tenían que separarse, la manera inconsciente en que se coqueteaban cuando estaban en presencia del otro y la forma en la que buscaban contacto físico, aunque fueran simples roces, siempre que se encontraban en la misma habitación.

El problema era que ellos no confirmaban ni desmentían nada. Se reían cada vez que se les preguntaba y evadían el tema. Para ellos era divertido tener a sus conocidos en ascuas, mordiéndose las uñas y barajando teorías sobre su posible relación amorosa. Pero eso iba a cambiar. ¡Oh, sí! Cambiaría pronto.

Siendo Roy Mustang y Mei Chang las mentes más maquiavélicas entre el grupo de amigos, ambos hicieron una extraña e inusual alianza para destapar de una vez por todas el pastel que Winry y Edward escondían. Tenían los medios y tenían el material necesario: su persona, los 8 megapíxeles y 16 mil colores que el _Nokia Lumia 800_ de Roy ofrecía y una barra de lápiz labial cremoso _Mary Kay_ de tono _Dusty Rose_ que Mei acababa de comprar.

El plan fue puesto en marcha a la salida de la escuela, después de la sexta hora de clase, la última en el horario de Edward y Winry, Lan Fan y Ling, la penúltima del de Alphonse y Mei, y la libre de la jornada escolar de Riza y Roy. La señorita Chang se escapó de la tediosa hora de Ciencias Sociales, dejando a Alphonse tomando apuntes para ella, lápiz labial en mano.

—¡Winry! —gritó en cuanto vio a su amiga. La chica iba al lado de Edward, como de costumbre.

—¿Pasa algo, Mei? —preguntó la rubia acercándose a ella, dejando a Edward esperándola cerca de la puerta de salida que hacía también de entrada.

—¿Ya te vas a casa?

—Sí, hoy no tengo actividades extraescolares y Edward tampoco. No vale la pena seguir en la escuela. ¿Necesitas algo?

La mención de Edward en una conversación en la que él no pintaba para nada fue el empujón necesario que Mei necesitó para acabar de poner su estrategia en práctica,, esa que revelaría toda la verdad.

—Simplemente me he comprado un bonito labial que no se ve bien en mí. ¿Podrías probártelo tú? Tal vez hasta te lo regale si te luce mejor.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Winry aceptó. No le veía nada de malo a la idea. Caminó junto con Mei hasta el baño de chicas (no sin antes de hacerle una señal a Edward para que la esperara) y pasó la barra de color por sus labios. El tono rosado quedaba perfectamente con la apariencia natural de Winry, la cual no acostumbraba a utilizar maquillaje más que en ocasiones especiales.

—¿Y bien?

—Te queda perfecto. ¡No te lo vayas a quitar! Bueno, ahora puedes irte. ¡Gracias por tu cooperación!

Winry, desconcertada por la efusividad de su amiga y cómo la despachó tan rápidamente después de parecer realmente necesitada de su compañía, caminó con expresión confusa hasta la puerta de la escuela para reunirse con Edward. Se disculpó con él por la demora y luego ambos caminaron en dirección a sus casas a una cuadra de la otra.

¿Qué pasó con ellos durante el camino? Eso solamente ellos lo sabían, pues el plan no constaba de seguimiento; la parte de Roy trataba únicamente de esperar a Edward en la puerta de su casa y tomarle una fotografía. Una fotografía que revelaba un manchón de lápiz labial _Dusty Rose_ en la boca de Edward, en los alrededores, en el cuello y la camisa.

Sí, una fotografía justo como la que sostenían entre sus manos Roy Mustang y Mei Chang un día después, mientras corrían por su vida con un furioso Edward Elric y una cabreada Winry Rockbell pisándoles los talones.

* * *

_**Midori Mitzuki 2 y Peqelulu:**_

_**Como podrán ver, este pequeño one shot fue creado como excusa de comunicarme con ustedes. No sé qué les haya pasado a ninguna de las dos. No he recibido noticias de ustedes desde mayo (o antes) y quiero que sepan que no es un reproche. No recibí contestación ni al MP que te envié, Midori, ni al ask que dejé hace tanto en tu Tumblr, Peqelulu. No sé si sea porque fanfiction no ha enviado el MP correctamente o si Tumblr sigue con su tendencia de no enviar mis mensajes fingiendo que sí lo hace o no enviándome lo que me responden, como viene haciendo de un tiempo para acá.**_

_**No sé qué les haya pasado, solamente sé que esto se ha puesto muy triste desde que desaparecieron de mis tierras. Aunado a eso, me estoy desencantando mucho de este fandom. Prueba de ello es que este oneshot ha salido casi a golpes y que la idea era originalmente para Bleach, un Ichigo x Rukia, que he tenido que reciclar para ustedes. No sé si han desaparecido ya de fanfiction, si lo han dejado y/o superado, pero quiero decirles que las entiendo y respeto su desición. Lo más triste del asunto es que nunca pude dedicarte, Midori, un fanfic correctamente, y te lo estoy dedicando ahora que probablemente no lo leerás.  
**_

_**Nosotras no intercambiamos correos ni Facebook, pero he establecido una relación más estrecha con ustedes que con las personas que sí lo he hecho. De verdad las aprecio mucho y valoro cualquier palabra que me hayan dedicado hasta ahora, en serio. Supieron sacarme sonrisas y alegrarme el día. Fangirlear con ustedes y gritar de emoción.  
**_

_****__**Quiero que sepan que les deseo suerte en su vida y en su camino y, para mí, ustedes siempre serán mis mejores reviewers del fandom (junto con Kumi Shihori), no importa que se hayan ido. Esto es como un adiós o como un hasta luego, no sé.  
**_

_****__**Y como nos hemos conocido cuando yo tenía otro nombre de usuario y cuando mi prioridad para escribir era FMA, déjenme ser, por última vez, esa persona:  
**_

_****__**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de **_Kristall Blauw**__****  
**


End file.
